


[Podfic] Shut Up and Kiss Me

by themusecalliope



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Selenay's story.<br/><i>Darcy had no intention of falling for an Asgardian. Nope, definitely not. No Asgardians needed in her life.</i><br/><i>If only fate listened to those kinds of intentions.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shut Up and Kiss Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473871) by [Selenay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/pseuds/Selenay). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Shut Up and Kiss Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2473871)  
**Fandom:** Thor Movies (MCU)  
**Characters/Pairing:** Darcy Lewis/Sif  
**Writer:** Selenay  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG  
**Summary:** Darcy had no intention of falling for an Asgardian. Nope, definitely not. No Asgardians needed in her life. If only fate listened to those kinds of intentions.  
**Length:** 28:37  
**Music credit:** Metric - Help I'm Alive  
**Cover Art:** me and koshvader  
**Download:** [MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/ShutUpmp3.zip) | [MP3 unzipped](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/ShutUp.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/ShutUpPodbook.zip)

**Notes:** This story was recorded for analise010's birthday. My thanks to Selenay for BP. As usual, many thanks to Paraka for hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
